


Nightmare

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ignores Civil War, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Jarvis, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), ignores aou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: He awoke with a start, unsure of what woke him up and why?  His body tensed up, before Stark’s A.I. Spoke to him and he was able to breathe a small sigh of relief.“Is there an Emergency?” He asked calmly.“I am unsure if you would classify a child in distress as an emergency, but my creator has,” JARVIS replied tightly.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This sadly doesn’t contain Tony. When I was thinking of scenarios to play around with, this one popped up for me. 
> 
> Peter is 13 here. I’m ignoring most of canon, I’m picking and choosing what I like, but I promise not to leave you guys confused. But you have to read the tags.

Bucky awoke with a start unsure of what woke him up, and why. Because there was still no sound, he didn’t move. He didn’t know if there was a friend or foe in his room, and he needed to be sure. He nearly had a heart attack however when the damn A.I. Spoke to him.

“Sergeant Barnes, are you awake now?” JARVIS asked the man after a moment.

“Yes I am,” Bucky replied cautiously. “Why did you wake me? Is there an emergency?” 

“I’m unsure if you would classify a child in distress as an emergency but my creator has,” JARVIS stated matter of factly. “Are you willing to lend assistance or shall I continue to try and reach Mr. Stark?” 

Bucky was out of the bed the moment Jarvis had said the word child. “Tony’s kid yeah?” He asked just wanted to confirm it.

“Yes, young Peter is roaming through the halls, and he’s crying. I’m unsure as to what could be wrong, but I do have my suspicions,” The A.I. Replied honestly.

“Thanks Jay,” Bucky replied before he was out of his rooms, already heading to where the boy’s room was. 

The lights were all on in the hallways leading to where Peter’s room was located. And that’s exactly where he found him. The teenager was crying, and he could hear him talking to Jarvis. It was a heart breaking scene to say the least, which is why Bucky didn’t hesitate.

“Hey pal, what’s going on?” Bucky asked conversationally.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” Peter lied quickly, ducking his head to hide his tear streaked face.

“That’s not what I asked,” Bucky replied carefully.

“Oh,” the teen murmured out before rubbing the tears out of his eyes. He knew the voice hadn’t been Tony, but with the accent for a moment he thought it might be the Captain. But it wasn’t him either.

“Anything I can get you?” Bucky tried again.

“I just want my dad,”Peter whispered out tearfully, keeping his head down so the Sergeant couldn’t see the continuous tears running down his face.

“I know you do pal and I’m so sorry I can’t give him to you. But he’ll be home in a few days, and I know he’s going to call you in a couple of hours,” Bucky promised. He wasn’t oblivious; he had heard the slip of term, but at the moment he had a child in distress. Nothing else mattered right now but getting him calm.

“But I need him now,” Peter sniffled out morosely.

“Maybe I can help you with it, whatever it is you need help with,” Bucky offered.

“Okay, I guess that’s alright,” the teen replied softly, because he honestly just wanted some comfort and support. At this point it didn’t matter who was giving it, just that he was getting it.

“So what did you need first?” Bucky asked patiently.

“A hug,” Peter gulped out before his embarrassment made him incapable of voicing what he so desperately needed. 

Now to be fair that was the furthest thing from his mind when he offered the boy help. Bucky had figured the boy had in some way soiled his bed and was at a loss of what to do. He didn’t expect that request, though he really should have. JARVIS had in fact said that Peter was in distress.

“Okay, come here buddy,”Bucky murmured out, as he opened his arms. He didn’t even have a moment to feel awkward as the child all but threw himself into his arms. This he was familiar with, the only difference was the head nestled in his chest wasn’t blonde.

Peter buried his face into the man’s torso, taking a moment to once again relish in this comfort he was receiving. He didn’t say anything, as all he had were apologies and he knew how everyone hated it when he said them. 

“Do you think you can tell me what happened now?” Bucky asked softly, so as not to frighten the kid.

Peter nodded silently before he spoke. “I had a nightmare and when I woke up, my bed was wet,” the teenager said with a sniffle. 

“It was an accident, and sometimes these things happen,” Bucky replied truthfully.

“I know, but I was really really scared when I woke up. And usually Mr. Stark is there or Pepper, or even Captain America, but no one was there. I was all alone, just like in my dream,” the child said sadly. He had felt forgotten, and it still hurt.

“Pal, that would never happen,” Bucky said seriously.

“But it has already happened,” Peter interjected out quietly

“So what if it did? It won’t happen again, you don’t have to fear dying alone, Tony has made sure that we will always know where you are,” Bucky promised him firmly.

“How?” Peter asked as this was news to him.

“Every bit of his tech and everything he has ever given to you contains some kind of tracker. Don’t bother trying to disable them or take them out, or you’ll have both Tony and Steve after you,” The soldier said with a dry chuckle.

“Wow, I wouldn’t do that,” Peter said a warm feeling appearing in his chest despite his fears from the nightmare.

“Make sure that you don’t, believe or not Captain America has a very serious face,” Bucky told him in a mysterious tone.

“You’re brave,” Peter said with a solemn expression before bursting out into giggles. He had seen videos from the Captain giving it to his team, but Tony always managed to break through the façade, no matter what.

Bucky was just happy that the kid wasn’t that upset anymore. “So where’s the sheets?” He asked after a moment. 

Peter stiffened in Bucky’s arms but didn’t pull away like his brain was telling him too. For one he was still clinging to the man tightly and the other Bucky wasn’t letting him go. Maybe the man thought he was going to run away, but that wasn’t something he planned on doing in the near future. 

“I left them on the bed, I wanted to find the laundry room first, but Jarvis was being unhelpful,” Peter said with a petulant tone as he glanced up at the ceiling.

“I mean I can see why he didn’t tell you, not to mention do you even know how to work the washer?” The Sergeant asked the teen skeptically.

“Well no,” here Peter blushed before ducking his head again, “But I knew Jarvis did and he could’ve taken over or just helped me,” Peter pointed out. 

“He would’ve if he hadn’t been created by Tony Stark, and I’ve found that Stark is nothing if not thorough,” Bucky murmured before looking down at the child. “Now we can do this two ways, I can carry you back to your room or we can walk there together; which do you fancy?” 

Peter normally would balk at the thought of being carried like a little kid, but damn it he wanted comfort, the whole nine yards. Not to mention he only ever got carried when the Captain was checking in on him. Or when Tony was in the Iron Man suit. He sniffed softly before he gave a weak nod.

“Carried,” he muttered out almost inaudibly.

Bucky thanked the serum for his hearing as without it, he knew he wouldn’t have heard it. And he also knew the boy wouldn’t have voiced it again, and this was comfort he knew how to do. He easily bent down and lifted the boy, shifting him so he could hold the boy with one hand. “All good?” He asked softly.

“Yeah,” Peter replied simply.

Bucky nodded before he made his way to Peter’s room with the child in his arms. The boy was mostly weightless in his arms, so it wasn’t a bother to him. They made it to Peter’s room without incident and Bucky assessed the room. The wet sheets were in a pile on the floor, along with pajama bottoms. This was a simple problem, but he knew he needed to continue to handle it delicately.

“JARVIS, did Peter wash up after his accident?” Bucky asked, his hold secure around the child when he voiced his question. He knew the kid would be embarrassed, this was why he was asking the A.I. And not the child directly. 

“No he did not, the young one was much too distraught for me to allow him to safely bathe on his own,” Jarvis replied truthfully.

“Makes sense,” Bucky muttered out, and it did. Anything could have happened. “Alright pal, we’ve got a couple more decisions to make before you can finally lay back down,” he said casually.

“What kind of decisions?” Peter asked weakly.

“Easy ones,” Bucky promised. “Do you want me to go throw these in the wash, and remake the bed while you get in the shower?” He asked carefully, though he like Jarvis had a hunch that the child didn’t want to do that.

Peter shook his head vehemently from where it was pressed against the man’s chest. “I don’t want too, I wanna stay with you,” he replied out, starting to sniffle again at just the thought of being left behind.

“Okay, no more tears pal, I’ve got another choice. You can come with me while I throw them in the wash, and then I’ll stay in the bathroom with you while you shower. And then I’ll make the bed once your dried and dressed. How does that plan sound?” Bucky said smoothly.

“And after? Will you stay until I fall asleep? I don’t wanna be alone again,” Peter said timidly.

“Yes I can do that easy pal,” Bucky promised him before he gathered up the wet items and carried them and the child down to the laundry room. He tossed the sheets in, smirking in amusement as Jarvis easily started the washer before he headed back to Peter’s room.

Peter was starting to get a grip on his reality. He knew that the person currently holding him and taking care of him was Sgt. Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s best friend. The embarrassment that was sure to be there in the morning was nonexistent, which is why he was so easily accepting everything. He was just a kid seeking comfort after all. 

“Thank you,” Peter murmured out softly, aware that even if he was a kid, the man didn’t have to help him. 

“There’s no need for that, but you’re welcome,” Bucky replied as he walked back into the child’s room. “Okay, where would I find underwear ands pjs pal?” He asked the boy lightly.

“Those two drawers there,” Peter said looking up to reach out and point. 

Bucky nodded and headed over to the dresser drawers, finding what he needed easily enough with a grin. “You really love the Avengers huh?” Bucky asked, as there didn’t seem to be anything other then Avengers gear.

“Well now I do, I mostly love Iron Man though, but Tony didn’t want anyone to think he corrupted me or something so he bought me Avenger stuff,” Peter explained.

Bucky laughed then. “Yeah that sounds about right,” he answered before making his way into the ensuing and setting the clothes and the child on the countertop.

The man moved to turn on the water, the temperature already set, thanks to Jarvis before he turned back around for the child. Bucky had figured the boy would wait for him him to close his eyes or something but when he turned back around, the teen in question had already stripped and was making his way into the shower. He supposed that modesty meant next to nothing, in regards to Tony Stark. Which he could admit he was grateful for in this situation. 

Bucky took a seat in the closed toilet seat, before starting up a conversation with the child about the things he was into. He just wanted to make sure that Peter was remaining calm. Giving the child a moment Have a bit of silence to himself, he spoke to the A.I. He had a few questions himself.

“Is there a protocol for a situation like this?” Bucky asked clearly. If not there ought of be. And if so, he wanted to know what happened to it?

“There is,”JARVIS acknowledged, not being so fore coming with it, because he felt like it was an oversight on his part.

“JARVIS what happened to the procedure Tony set up for Peter when he’s gone?” Bucky asked quietly, when it became apparent the A.I. Didn’t want to disclose it.

“It failed, when Sir made it he never thought there would be a time when he, Captain Rogers and Miss Potts would all be away from the tower at the same time,” The A.I. Replied truthfully.

“Put me down for the fourth one, Bruce for fifth, and Clint and Natasha for six and seven,” Bucky started after a while. “And don’t forget Thor,” he added as an afterthought.

“I’ll make a note of that, as well as informing sir of the changes,” JARVIS promised him.

“Good, this kid has to know that all of the Avengers care for him,”Bucky said softly.

Behind the shower curtain Peter grinned silently to himself. If he hadn’t of heard Bucky say it, he wouldn’t have believed it. The Avengers actually cared for him he would need to keep this up, as he wanted them to love him as much as he did them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked that! I sure did. I love this Universe.


End file.
